


The Little Prince & The Brave Knight

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Logince, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like look at my boys they are bestest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman finds Logan in the Imagination and is quite surprised by the events taking place.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	The Little Prince & The Brave Knight

Roman stepped into the Imagination and took a deep breath of fresh air. In his side of the Imagination, it always smelled like fresh roses. 

He strolled down the cobblestone pathway, passing townsfolk as he went. He stopped by the fountain in the middle of the square, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him.

Logan sat on the fountain reading a book to a group of children sitting before him, all of them clearly enraptured by the story. It was obvious that Logan hadn't noticed Roman's arrival, as he was deeply absorbed in the story himself, enunciating each word with perfect care.

"'For I do not want my book to be read carelessly. I have experienced so much grief in setting down these memories. Six years have already elapsed since my little friend left me, with his sheep. If I am attempting to describe him, it is in order not to forget him. It is sad to forget a friend. Not everyone has a friend. And I could become like grown-ups who are only concerned with—‘"

He suddenly cut himself off as he noticed Roman standing off to the side, looking at him with such fondness that Logan could have melted into a puddle on the floor. His cheeks were set aflame, redder than the prince's sash. 

"'The Little Prince', huh?" Roman asked with a coy smile. "Whatever could have influenced that choice of book?" 

"Prince Roman!" one of the children exclaimed. "Come sit with us and listen to Lord Logan read!"

"I'm not a Lord, Philip, I've told you this before," Logan corrected. 

"'Tis true, he's not a Lord," Roman confirmed, still smiling coyly. "He's a Knight." 

Logan shook his head slightly with a grin as the children gasped in delight. Roman sat in the back of the group with his legs crossed, propping his head up on his hands with his elbows against his knees. 

"Go on, brave knight. Continue your reading."

"Roman, you are ridiculous," Logan murmured with an amused huff. 

"You mustn't disappoint the children! Come on, pick up where you left off; something about grown-ups."

Logan was persuaded to continue by several pairs of puppy dog eyes from the children — Roman included. He continued rather shyly at first, clearly embarrassed by Roman's presence. Eventually, he slipped back into his "reading voice" and delivered each line with flawless energy and enthusiasm. Roman was actually rather impressed. 

It felt as though no time at all had passed when the book came to an end, leaving Roman and the children wanting to hear more. Logan smiled and promised another story tomorrow. Once the crowd of children dispersed, Roman got to his feet and pulled Logan into a sweet kiss. 

"You never cease to amaze me, mi cielo," Roman said, running a hand through Logan's hair. 

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

"You know what I mean. I never thought I'd say this to you but you would make an incredible father."

Logan's cheeks reddened once more as he fiddled with the book in his hands, struggling to come up with a response to that. 

"Well—" He nervously adjusted his glasses. "—it is not possible for me to be a father, as none of us are capable of reproduction, and furthermore, I hardly see how that is relevant. Besides, Patton is the father figure amongst us."

"While all of that is certainly true, you would still make a good father. I can just... tell."

There was silence between them for a while, both of them blushing and smiling. Eventually, they walked back to the entrance to the Imagination hand in hand and spent the night in Roman's room. 

Every day, they came back to the town square so Logan could read to the children.


End file.
